


Sharp Words and Loud Sounds

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending!!, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Anti and mark get into a fight.





	Sharp Words and Loud Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompts for an anon who asked for Manti and something sexy in the rain. Unfortunately, I dont do NSFW so... I'm sorry about that. I really should have clarified. I hope you enjoy this anyways!!

The clock strikes one am, the little bell inside of it ring once before the house is drenched in silence again. There's a small clattering coming from the roof as raindrops fall on to it but other than that, Mark hears nothing.

It's unnerving.

Mark had gotten so used to the quiet, pleasent buzzing he's always heard with Anti around, it's almost scary being alone in the silence. He misses the quiet buzzing because that buzzing meant Anti was near. And without Anti near, Mark find this house to not feel the same. He misses the demon so incredibly much and he curls up tighter as he replays the scene in his head again.

_"If you're tired of helping after I get back from a kill, then don't bother fucking helping me."_

_"That's-that's not what I meant-"_

_"Don't worry, I understood you perfectly. Why would you want to help? You just a fucking human after all."_

The words still stung, despite them being said nearly twenty-four hours ago. While, yes they are true, the way Anti had said them was as they were poison he was spitting out. It made Mark feel like he was nothing, just weak and pathetic.

They hurt Mark more than he wanted to admit.

_"Human? What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"It's significant because I should have realized all humans are useless, including you."_

The gentle rain outside has long turned into angry storm, lightening flashing and thunder roaring as Mark feels himself sink further and further into his own mind.

Maybe Anti's right and he really is just a useless human. All he wanted was to try to help Anti with his cuts and all that ended up doing was pissing off the demon. Apparently, he can't even help his now ex-boyfriend out.

He buries his head in his arms, letting out quiet sobs as the events of today finally catch up to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mark doesn't know we he fell asleep, all he knows is that he wakes up to the feeling of arms around him and he vaguely notes he's being carried.

The person carrying him seems to notice him waking up and shushes him. "Go back to sleep, sunshine. You need it."

Mark burries his face in Anti's neck, enjoying the feeling of being touched by him. "Why are you here?"

 _Don't you think I'm useless?_ The question goes unasked but Anti picks up on it regardless.

The demon sighs and hugs Mark closer, "I didn't mean that, Mark. I would never mean that."

Mark is silent for a moment tempted to curl closer and go back to sleep but somethings still eating at him. "Set me down, Anti." He murmurs.

Anti makes a wounded noise before letting go of Mark. His feet hit the ground with soft thud, vaguely noting that they're right outside of the bedroom. A small wave of dizziness hits Mark as he stands but he blinks it away and frowns. "Why did you come back?" He asks again, determined to find out why the glitch came back when it felt like he didn't want to be with Mark.

Antis mismatched eyes look away and he bites his lip. One hand comes up and scratches his other arm. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said at all. I was just irritated and angry already and I lashed out at you. It wasn't fair of me to do that."  
Mark digests the information for a moment, really thinking about what Antis saying. He raises his hand and cups Anti's cheek. The demon looks up at him, surprised as Mark smiles at him. "I forgive you." And he does. Hearing Anti's apology made him feel better and he finds he truly does forgive Anti.

"W-what? I said something awful, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I-" Mark cuts Anti off with a gentle kiss.

"Darling, it's alright. You apologized and seem genuinely sorry. I forgive you." He murmurs against Antis lips.

Anti looks shocked, his eyes wide as Mark pulls back but never the less, he smiles at Mark. "I love you, sunshine."

Mark smiles at him back, "I love you too, darling." He brings Antis hand to his lips and kisses it. "I think we both need some sleep."

Anti chucked and pulls Mark into the room. "I do too."

As they lay down, wrapped up and tangled in each other, Mark can't help be feel finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyee so I really enjoyed writing this! I hope yall like it!!
> 
> And heeeyyyyy, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.  
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
